


You Promised...

by CitrusSP



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP
Summary: Ren has been injured and he promised he wouldn’t be...





	You Promised...

**Author's Note:**

> While I prefer and use Akira for most of my Fics, this one I’m using Ren. Hope you enjoy this short story!

The Phantom Thieves went into Mementos to change the heart of a corrupted businessman. Even though he wasn’t manager, he still had big dreams for the company. He was so caught up with those dreams, he started to treat others like absolute shit. One of his co-workers requested the Phantom Thieves to steal his heart and Mishima told Ren about it. The name was Aoi Ayumu.

“There’s his shadow up ahead!” Morgana stated.

“He’s really powerful, so don’t let your guard down!” Futaba advised.

“Let’s do this guys!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“I’ll do my best!” Haru said.

“We will successfully take his heart!” Morgana said.

As the three of them charged to Aoi’s shadow, Futaba said something to Ren.

“Be careful out there, boyfriend.”

Ren just smiled.

“I promise.”

“If you need any assistance, just know the rest of us will be prepared.” Yusuke added.

“We will cheer you from the sidelines!” Ann exclaimed.

“Like what Futaba said, be careful out there.” Makoto said.

As Ren nodded, he ran off to meet the others.

Aoi just stayed silent as the four Thieves walked up to him.

“Are you gonna say something, asshat?!?!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“…”

“Um, excuse me, sir?” Haru asked.

“…”

Instead of speaking, he just started to transform into a tall and powerful Shadow. It had long tentacles and big fists.

“** _JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU IMBECILES ARE?!?!_ **” The Shadow exclaimed in a deep, monstrous voice.

“We the Phantom Thieves of Hearts! And we are here to steal your heart!” Ren exclaimed, triumphantly.

“** _IS THAT SO?_ **” The Shadow proceeded to laugh.

“Yes, and we will do so without fail!” Haru yelled.

Then, Aoi’s shadow attacked. The four quickly dodged right on time. Ryuji then ran towards the Shadow, attacking it with his metal bat with spikes attached. He hit it, but it didn’t do much. Aoi then grabbed Ryuji and threw him to the wall. Morgana used a wind attack to slow him down and not hit the wall.

Haru then used her Grenade Launcher on it. Again, it didn’t do much. Aoi tried to attack Haru but she sliced off a tentacle when it attacked.

As the Shadow screeched and reeled back in pain, Joker and Morgana saw their chance.

“This is your chance guys! Attack it!” Futaba said.

Morgana ran in to attack, but Ren realized something.

It was faking.

Faking it’s pain. Faking that it was distracted with the pain. His face showed that. One of his tentacles then turned into a hammer.

“MORGANA!”

Ren ran after Morgana, hoping to get to him before Aoi’s shadow attacked. As the Shadow got up and reeled back his hammer, Morgana realized what was about to happen. As he prepared himself, Ren pushed him out of the way. As the Shadow attacked, Ren felt his ribs and left arm breaking. As he crashed into the wall, he gained cuts and bruises from contact with the wall and fell back to the ground.

“No!!! JOKER!!!” Futaba cried.

As Ren’s consciousness slowly started to fade, he felt one of Prometheus’s tentacles wrap around him and pull him to safety. The last thing he saw before he went unconscious was his girlfriend’s face. His vision was slowly fading, but he could tell she was in tears.

* * *

He slowly woke up in a bed that didn’t feel like the one in Leblanc. As his eyes drifted to the left, he noticed Neo Featherman toys. 

He was in Futaba’s room.

Futaba wasn’t in the room. He could tell by the lack of clicking and clacking on her keyboard. He tried to get up, but instantly felt pain throughout his body. He lifted his shirt and looked throughout his body and was surprised he didn’t feel any broken bones or casts.

‘Morgana probably used a healing spell on me…’ Ren thought as he softly rested on the bed again.

Morgana’s spells can do miracles, although it’ll only help so much. He would still have bruises and cuts and such, seeing as the spell was focused on his bones.

The sound of the door opening broke his train of thought.

Futaba walked into the room and noticed Ren was awake. Then just walked over to her computer, grumbling something while she was typing away.

That left Ren confused. He thought for sure she’d hug him tightly out of happiness that he was fine.

With that action alone, he knew she was pissed. What would come next could probably add to the pain he was already suffering.

“Well I can probably tell the mission went south.” Ren said.

Futaba’s typing stopped for a few seconds before continuing.

Ren usually said stuff like this, but she would force a smile or laugh. Now Ren could tell that she wasn’t mad. She was livid.

“Did we take his heart?”

“Yes, we did. Yusuke filled in for you.” Futaba sternly said.

“Did Mona heal me?” He asked, trying to make sure.

“No. Some mystical being from space saved you and now it’s our overlord-Of course he did.” Again, she said it really sternly.

“Futaba? Are you ok-“

That was interrupted by Futaba slamming her fists on her desk, then turning to face Ren.

“No! I’m NOT okay! Do you know what it was like for me?!?! For me to see my own boyfriend incredibly hurt, maybe even dead?!?! You promised me you’d be careful!! But you had to go play fucking hero!!!”

Then her expression softened.

“You promised me…”

Ren didn’t know how much he hurt her. He got up, trying his best to tolerate the pain going through his body. He walked over to her and hugged her.

“I’m sorry that I hurt you like that. That I broke my promise.”

Futaba felt tears going down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. You were only trying to save Mona.” Futaba said as she returned the hug.

Ren kissed her forehead.

“How about another promise? I promise that from here on out, I’ll be more careful.”

“...you better not break it.” Futaba said, half joking and smiling.

Ren chuckled as the hug got more comfortable.

“I won’t.”


End file.
